Digital cameras are now commonly used with mobile cellular telephones, personal digital assistants and personal computers. The digital camera may be connected to or integrated with such devices.
Typically when a picture is taken and an image captured by the camera, the image is by default automatically stored in a picture folder with other stored images. A viewer application can be used to view the images e.g. as a photo album.
These devices also typically have database applications that allow the organisation of personal data such as contact details. It would be desirable to take advantage of the presence of a digital camera to improve the usability of such database applications. The database application could include a plurality of entries, where each entry has not only one or more alphanumeric text fields but also one or more image fields. The database application may, as an example, be ‘Contacts’ with a database entry having alphanumeric text fields for the Name, Address, telephone number, email address etc of a person and an image field, for displaying a picture of that person.
It would be desirable enable a user to easily use a captured image as an image field of an entry of the database.